


Irrevocable Ways

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen had never wanted the life others had paved for him, when he is captured by the priests, will the young healer be his savior, or will he condem them both?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Rather time of the moment story, Inspired by the fanciful romance novels I got hooked on in my tweens, and as I still am in my teens to this day adore secretly. Set in the same general time frame as the first romance novel I read, the fourteen hundreds or so. In no way accurate, and words such as sword, hilt, sheath, and dagger all to be used out of context ;).  


* * *

Jensen sighed, leaning his forehead against the stone wall, cooling the rising temperature. It hadn't exactly been his fault that the priests had captured him, but rather that of a squirrel who'd given away his place in the bushes.

 

And since when were priests hunters anyways, shouldn't that be against some code of conduct?

 

It hadn't exactly been his fault that his mother was a whore who chose the wrong gentleman one night either, but you had to deal with what life gave you, and that was what he did ever single day. 

 

When his mother was killed and his father a drunkard soldier taken away, he worked in good favor.

 

When the village blacksmith caught him and Hugh behind the parish, he had fled.

 

And when times were lost to a recent plague where horrors were always around the corner, he resorted to the term by whatever means necessary.

 

So yes, he had lied and cheated, who hadn't these days? But what made his crimes punishable, forsaken, was the fact that he was a lad.

 

He had realized this long ago, before many others took a fancy he knew that he would never find pleasure in a women's curves. He must have been eight, or nine perhaps, he had forgotten, when he had taken a tumble in the mud with the other boys and discovered this hidden desire, a sin most called it. '

 

Fourteen when Hugh had confessed of the same mind, and not but a week later when he was cast out.

 

Eighteen when he had committed his first thievery, nineteen his first lay.

 

And twenty one was his first capture, today in fact.

 

What a wonderful thing to happen on the day of his birth.

 

The sound of grinding stone woke him from his fever, swallowing he rolled. Wouldn't do any good to be found near the door; though the thought of him escaping in this state was ridiculous, he could barely run, much less get away from the horses.

 

But it wasn't the pot bellied priest who greeted his sight, but rather a much more pleasant vision.

 

A youth stood up right in the doorway, taller than the dipping arch, hair this way and that as he bustled into the room with an energy rarely seen this days.

 

The man, for despite the boyish features that was what he was, was wearing white robes, a healer obviously. There clutched in his hand were the traditional herbs and spices used for remedies, the other held loosely a wooden cross. 

 

When he spoke, the deepened honey tones with an odd accent hinting caused a shiver to run through him. It had been far too long since he had heard a voice that sweet.

 

"Hello there. I've been sent, well, not really, I rather demanded this job 'Age makes a difference.' 'Not enough training.' all codswallop if you ask me. Oh, I'm sorry, of course you can't ask me, my dear man you can barely stand.

 

"Well, I'll get that fixed up, honestly, they thought this was the curse? This is nothing but a rather major symptom from the bite of a certain spider which you probably got during one of your, ventures. Yes, ventures, let's call it that, that's a nice word, isn't it?. Oh, my name's Jared by the way."

 

All said while randomly walking across the room, setting down materials near his crudely made bed, resting the cross upright against the place where the wall met the wooden crib. 

 

Jensen could only stare with incredulity, no one spoke with such looseness these days unless taken under, and it was obvious by way of movement that Jared was clear in the head. But still, manners stuck and he had managed to get the last bit of that speech.

 

"Jensen, pleasure to meet. But why may I ask would I require your services with my current placement and what not?"

 

Jared made a sour face, hands gesticulating widely.

 

"It's all nonsense I tell you! When we take out vows it states that we shall do all that out abilities allow us to and offer services to all who need it, regardless if they need redemption or not. Just because you like to take comfort in the plains of a man does not mean that we should let you die, it's injustice and inadvertently breaks the Lord's law of Thou shalt not kill."

Jensen blinked, that was certainly interesting reasoning, and he could not complain, he was getting healed when by all rights he should be at the gallows. He articulated all this of course by the simple word of,

"Oh."

Jared laughed, a delightful sound.

 

"Yes, quite, well, shall we get on then?"

 

When the nod of consent came Jared quickly went to the wound on his wrist, a small bite that had been steadily growing redder. 

 

Taking Jensen by the arm he squinted at the wound, tongue caught between his teeth as he thought.

 

"Looks like the poison has spread, herbs will not be able to draw it all out now, may I?" He slightly raised the wrist to his lips.

 

Jensen said a far too hurried yes for his liking, but when wide mouth touched sensitive skin he kept the shudders in, managing not a sound. Quite an accomplishment really, he had always been rather vocal.

 

After a few delicious moments of that innocent touch, the warmth was drawn away, replaced with grainy paste and rough wrappings. 

 

"Now, leave that on for the night, I shall be back tomorrow to check up on it, and then, well, you know what will happen then. I must be on my way now, goodbye."

 

Jensen could barely get out a word before the door was once more closed and the cell empty. He knew what they meant, after he was healed and could move properly, he would be hung. 

 

Staring at the now faded tan cloth on his wrist he smiled, he would just have to enjoy the next few days as much as he could then.

 

~~~

 

Jared nodded to the man standing guard at the barred door, motioning to be let in when he saw the mans suspicious glance his way. Really, did one trust no one these days?

 

Once let in he hurried to the indicated door, no one had really told him what condition the man was in apart from the fact that he was alive, and even that was questionable at the moment.

 

Pushing open the heavy wood he ducked under the archway closing behind him the door, breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw the man laying in front of him, gasp concealed by a smile.

 

He was beautiful, but it was said that he was not a whore, which was better he supposed, but still, looks like that, Jared had to wonder how he had been turned from that path.

 

Hazy eyes regarded him quietly as he rushed about the room, making use of his hands and body before he could make a complete fool of himself.

 

He hadn't really thought the man would return the favor, but he wasn't sorry when a dulcet voice replied with a name attached to the front of a query. And of course that got him ranting, very subtle tactic that was, but it was better than the silence that would be sure to fill the room once his well thought over words were done.

 

Jared didn't much like the silence, he didn't know how men like Jensen could deal with it, avoiding all real contact for years at a time.

 

But that was for another time. 

 

Crouching down he examined the bite, most definitely the spider common to the forests surrounding, it had rather devastating effects if not treated quickly enough. Frowning down at it, he saw the veins turning pale beneath the tanned skin, much farther along then he had hoped, but not too far.

 

Knowing what he would have to do he anxiously glanced up, waiting for approval before going down on salty skin.

 

The bitter taste of the venom was encompassed by the tang of flesh and as he spit out the last of the traces he went down one more time then was necessary.

 

Soon the marked flesh was covered by the things he had brought and the guilt of his actions overcame him momentarily. Not only had he taken advantage of a man during his practice, but a man destined to die in few days time.

 

A sudden awkwardness overcame him and he was saying a quick farewell and rushing out the room before his mind and instincts met.

 

Once outside he leaned against the rough stone, breathing deeply. He would have to get a grip on himself before the next visit, or things would happen.

 

Irrevocable things.


End file.
